


Elias gets a cold

by Sorry_im_trash



Category: The Falcon Banner (Podcast)
Genre: Darien is gay, Elias falls sick, M/M, Sickfic, emotions? ever heard of her, im gonna fucking fill this tag even if it's gonna be the last thing i do, set somewhere after ep 3 i guess?, this is... short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorry_im_trash/pseuds/Sorry_im_trash
Summary: 3am is a great time to have a talk.





	Elias gets a cold

“This isn’t fair”  
Elias was still greased up to his elbows, curls looking somehow even wilder than usual even though they had spent the last few days stuck on The Raptor.  
“If I don’t get to even be considered a real human being, I shouldn’t have to get a stuffy nose!”  
Darien settled on giving Elias an amused look, doing his best to ignore the hints of bitterness behind the words. 

They were alone right now, which was rare if you didn’t count the nights Elias quietly slipped into Darien’s bed, but during those nights they didn’t talk. Not that they talked ever, really, and Darien felt like they maybe should. About what happened in Karin City, not even a week ago. But Elias seemed okay, all his bruises were fading and he didn’t seem that jumpy anymore, and Darien, well. He just wanted to put it all past them, just forget about it. So he just nodded and walked off, he had captain duties to fill and Elias wouldn’t want him poking around his work. 

\--

The following night Darien woke up to cold. He turned onto his side, just to see Elias, sleeping soundly with all the blankets of the bed. Darien tried to pull one out of his hold without waking him, he honestly did, but Elias woke up with a start.

“You blanket hog. Give me one or you’ll sleep on the couch.”

Darien was only half joking, but Elias finally gave up one of the blankets and fell back asleep straight after.

\--

Next morning, Elias was still there. Which was strange, he was never there when the morning came. Darien furrowed his brow and tried to get up silently, not waking Elias. But he wasn’t so lucky, he was pulling on his jacket when Elias stirred and opened his eyes, clearly as confused as Darien to why he was still there. Elias opened his mouth to say something but froze. For a second Darien was scared Elias would start crying, but he sneezed. Three times.

“Woah. You feeling sick?” 

“Nah, my nose is just a bit stuffed, it’s fine.” Elias sounded a little defensive, so Darien decided to let it be. Elias was surely just tired from all that had happened.

And if Elias seemed a little quieter that day, Darien didn’t mention it. He was sure Lauren would say something if she thought it was relevant.  
\---

The next night Darien woke up to cold again, but this time it was different. He had all the blankets, but something else was missing. Elias. Darien tried to make himself not care, but he couldn’t seem to fall asleep anymore, and he doubted Elias would be asleep either. So slowly he got up, draped himself in a blanket, and made his way out of his room.

It was surprisingly easy to locate Elias. The mechanic was sitting in the kitchen, nursing a cup that must have been plain hot water. And he looked tired.

“What are you doing here?” Darien wished he had the energy to be more sensitive, soft, but it must have been close to 0300 hours, so could you really blame him?

Elias looked up from his cup and held up a rusted lump of metal. “I’m just…” he sneezed. “Sorry. I’m just fixing this.”

“I’m sure it can wait till the morning.” Darien frowned. “You should be in bed.”

Elias rubbed his face with his (dirty) sleeve and smiled. “Aww, you care!”

Darien felt himself blush. “You’ll be grumpy if you don’t sleep.” Of course I care, he wanted to say. You’re my friend!

Elias muttered something in his drink, but Darien couldn’t make it out.

“What did you say?”

“I don’t want you to also get sick.”

Even in the dimmed light Elias looked like he was blushing, and Darien didn’t know why.

“Hey, if you’re sick, we all probably have it anyway. Now, we should sleep.” 

Elias sighed, emptied his cup, and followed Darien to the captain’s quarters. They got into the bed, quiet, and Elias fell asleep almost instantly. Darien felt a weight that he hadn’t even noticed fall off of himself. In the dim light of the room Elias looked quite pale and tired, he must have been sick. Under a blanket he also looked small, and even though Darien was only few years older than Elias, he felt a need to protect his mechanic. Darien was the reason Elias was here in the first place. Although, Darien had to admit to himself, Elias probably wasn’t much safer back on earth. Not with those wide curls and huge eyes and need for contact. Darien forced himself to stop thinking, tucked the rest of the blankets carefully on Elias and fell asleep wearing a jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so emo abt these two, thankz Haz for fixing my problems with english  
> Also if someone comes up with a better name, I'm all ears


End file.
